The Backstory of Archangel
Archangel Archangel lived in the city of the Immortal Overlord only to be able to get away from the Psychic Wars. He hated living in the evil city, and he even more hated the Immortal Overlord. After the Psychic Wars had ended Archangel had enough of the city and wanted to help the people. he joined a special task force run by a well know man named Thockomorton. Archangel quickly moved up the ranks of this group and became Thockmorton's second in command. The task force that he was running became well known after many raids and special missions had disrupted the way the Immortal Overlord operated. More people from all over the area come to join the fight against the tyrant and the force grew to a size that could no longer operate as a task force. Thockmorton had a larger army at his disposal at this point and was ready to pass on the leadership of his elite team to Archangel, who he knew he could trust in command. Archangel was more than ready to oversee the operations of this team and he made them the most feared team any tyrant would ever know. His team had one rule and that was no civilian casualties no matter what the cost. And that rule was upheld the entire time he was in control. This task force was at Thockmorton's disposal when he had a job too big for the average soldier. When he would call this team up, they would get the job done. Their motto was "Mess with the best, die like the rest." The group of people the team had were a great bunch that were commited to their work but would make use of downtime in between their special missions. Archangel would put his life in the hands of any one of them, until he saw the day he wouldn't have thought of in a million years. Thockmorton had talked to Archangel and said that there was a hidden base that the Immortal Overlord was using to stockpile weapons and gear for the larger army he had up his sleeve. Archangel thought the mission would be a quick in and out with no problems, unfortunately he was wrong. When Archangel led his team into the dark back alleys on the enemy held side of the city they were ambushed and surrounded. He knew that there would have been no way for the enemy to know that they were coming, he came to the conclusion that they must have been betrayed. When he looked around at all of his men standing strong and ready for a fight he noticed that one person was missing. Sidonis, one of his top fighters and also Dragonborn, was missing. He never would have guessed that Sidonis would do this but Archangel remembered Sidonis' love for money. Then he realized what he had done. Archangel's men had fought bravely that day and gave a hard fight to the enemy right up until the very end. After over an hour of having enemy thrown at them, the elite team's numbers started to dwindle. One by one Archangel watched as each of his men had died and he could do nothing. That team would fight to the last man, and fight they did. It came down to Archangel and his greatest friend of the group Thane, a human who was extremely lethal with a short blade, were the last two surviving after killing over 150 of the Overlord's best men. Finally they were at the end Thane had been mortally wounded and could barely stand when Thockmorton's rescue battallion had showed up after a civilian had sent news to the leader of the rebellion. Archangel ran over to Thane and knew that he would not make it, and so he stood alone as the last man surrounded by his best friends' bodies. After returning to camp and burrying the dead, Archangel had his own mission to begin and it started right away. He was going to search for Sidonis until he either had found him or had been killed. He would extract revenge from Sidonis by killing him for what he did to his team. Archangel searched the lands for many months but still never found Sidonis and became very enfuriated with his seach but would never quit. This made him become more stubborn and didn't follow all of his Paladin ways that he used to but still never let a civilian get hurt by his actions and he still bore the motto that his Special Operations team gave themselves. After a long time he was found by a sumurai named Hohenheim who came from a clan of dragon riders who could give him shelter and food so he could regain his strength. He also asked for his assistance on his quest and in return he would aid him in finding Sidonis. Archangel agreed and that is the beginning of our journey. Category:Characters